A day in the life of a Potion Master
by Alastor Mad-Eye Moody
Summary: Neville Longbottom's toad Trevor has been poisoned. He is desperate enough to ask Snape for Help at 3 in the morning.


**A day in the life of a Potion Master.**

Characters: Professor Severus Snape. Neville Longbottom, and Trevor the Toad

Summary: Nevilles Toad Trevor is ill, and hes desperate enough to ask Snape for help!

* * *

**A Day in the life of a Potion Master**

It was dark, the rain beating hard against the window was more than irritating,almost as if it were physically pounding the inside of his skull. Turning onto his side he slammed the pillow over his head in an attempt to silence the monotonous sound.

"knock knock knock",more a tap than a knock, but he heard it anyway. Maybe it could have been to soft to have heard, he turns onto his back waiting to see if the person at the door will leave "KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK"

Heaving a heavy sigh,he propelled himself up off the bed, to answer yet another irritating sound! Grabbing his wand on the way up.

Rubbing his eyes, waving his wand to light the torches, "I'm coming!..."he moaned as he checked the clock. "Its 3 in the morning!...someone had better be dieing!" He complained opening the door and stopping as if he were about to hit a brick wall.

Low and Behold, he examined the soon to be dead and mauled Mr. Longbottom tears in his eyes, looking pleadingly at Snape "S...S...Sir!" he stammered adding to his already pathetic appearance. "Longbottom? … What?...its 3 in the morning Longbottom" he glowered "What in your dim-witted little existence could be as important as to wake me from my slumber?" naturally Neville looked like he would have preferred to wake a sleeping dragon. Than his potion master. "T.,sir" he yelped out,tears streaming from his eyes.

"Trevor? ... Who is Trevor,Longbottom and make it quick! I have you lot tomorrow and I need my sleep" he lied, he knew he wouldn't be able to get back to sleep, but making that infernal boy jump was a small park in his otherwise dim life.

"My...My Toad,sir!" the boy wailed "Its a wonder the entire school isn't awake!" he thought to himself "he's....he's been poisoned sir!" he moaned even louder making his exceptionally irritated potion master jump!

"And the life of your...toad is more important than my sleep?..." Snape said in disdain, this was not how he wanted to spend his night. The idiot Longbottom let let out a horrendous Sob! "PLEASE SIR!"

"Oh for the love of Merlin!..." muttered Snape "Where is this .... Toad?" he sighed starting to lament the fact that he had answered the door. Longbottom dug in his pocket, and producing a violent pink toad with purple spots, let out another sob. Snapes Eyebrow lifted and his lip curled as he examined the completely petrified not even breathing Trevor. Longbottom pitiful sobs became emphasized by hiccups.

"The potion is a simple brew Longbottom" he sighed moving to his potion stores,wishing he had put slippers on "Even you... I /dare/ say could make it" this statement making the boy turn bright red.

Carefully searching his stores he quickly located the potion he needed. And placing several drops on the toad, it reanimated and turned back to its original colour. Which made Longbottom let out a most excruciating yelp of pleasure as he seized Trevor.

"Longbottom?..." sighed Snape wishing he were being smothered to death with a giant feather rather than hear the boy happy. "Where and by whom do you think your...Toad was poisoned Mr. Longbottom?" it was after all his unhappy duty as a professor to ask such...undesired questions. Even if he did guess that his Slytherins where to blame. "No idea Sir" was Longbottom answer, but all for the better for Slytherin.

"Very well Longbottom" closing his stores "If there is nothing else..." the boy shook his head vigorously "Evening" he said heading back to his private quarters "Thank you sir!" Snape Stopped dead in his tracks...that would never do...could it? it might get out that he was..../nice/

"Longbottom?..." said Snape Standing at the exit; "Sir?" ... "25 points from Gryffindore for been out after curfew!" feeling rather satisfied after that he slept especially well for the rest of the night


End file.
